erfandomcom-20200215-history
No Brain, No Gain
No Brain, No Gain is the 7th episode of the third season of "E.R." It was first aired in November, 14 1996. It was written by Paul Manning and directed by David Nutter. Plot Encouraged by Carol, Mark finally asks Susan out. Benton tries to save a boy, despite the fact Doug thinks he's brain dead. NBC Description TIME FOR A CHANGE: While obsessing over a critically ill baby in his care, Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) uses heroic measures to sustain the life of a gang banger already declared brain dead by Dr. Ross (George Clooney). Ross is again second-guessed when Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) steps in to diffuse Ross's argument with the father of a 6-year-old boy with an infected wound. Dr. Carter's (Noah Wyle) suspicion that a surgical patient has psychological problems leads to a confrontation with Dr. Dale Edson (Matthew Glave). Nurse Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) continues to clash with an inexperienced nurse (guest star Jenny O'Hara), who makes another serious mistake. Dr. Greene treats a slightly injured social anthropologist who gives him new insight into human courtship behavior. Short summary Mark Greene finally works up the courage to ask Susan Lewis out on a date. She turns him down and he soon comes to the conclusion that she is seeing Dr. Morgenstern. The truth however is even more shocking. With little Megan still in intensive care, Dr. Benton fears making other errors so he goes to extraordinary lengths to save a young man who is very likely brain dead. Nurse Rhonda Sterling is again rotated to the ER and reveals to a skeptical Nurse Hathaway just why hospital administration is assigning her to jobs for which she is not qualified. Dr. Carter doesn't believe that a patient awaiting surgery, Mr. Percy, is mentally competent but he doesn't have the gumption to tell Dr. Anspaugh. Drs. Carter and Keaton take an interest in one another. Characters * Anthony Edwards as Mark Greene * George Clooney as Doug Ross * Sherry Stringfield as Susan Lewis * Noah Wyle as John Carter * Julianna Margulies as Carol Hathaway * Gloria Reuben as Jeanie Boulet * Eriq La Salle as Peter Benton * Laura Innes as Kerry Weaver Trivia * Dr. Breedlove remarks that Vicryl sutures are the closest thing to catgut sutures, which he says are not used anymore. However, Dr. Benton asked for more chromic sutures which are, indeed, a type of catgut sutures. Quotes Dr. Mark Greene: Susan and Morgenstern are going out. I can handle that. What bothers me is that she didn't tell me. Carol Hathaway: If I were going out with Morgenstern, I wouldn't tell anybody. ______________________________________ is hiding behind a cart, watching Susan talk to Dr. Morgenstern Carol Hathaway: Mark, what are you doing? Dr. Mark Greene: You see what I see? Carol Hathaway: Susan's talking to Morgenstern. So what? Dr. Mark Greene: He's stroking himself, puffing out his chest, just like a Slender-Billed... something-or-other. She's giving him full-frontal neck. Carol Hathaway: What are you talking about? Dr. Mark Greene: You'd know if you were a nuthatch. Carol Hathaway: Mark, you okay? Dr. Mark Greene: She turned me down. Carol Hathaway: Susan? Dr. Mark Greene: Now I know why. Oh God, she's stroking her neck. Carol Hathaway: So? Dr. Mark Greene: So why doesn't she just bend over and shake her tail feathers right in his face?Category:Episodes Category:Season 3